Grineer/Quotes
During the Tutorial *''"Guv elik'draedre kuhl de'mon! Klos aer tu th'rock!" - "You shouldn't be here old man! This is my prize!"'' :: :::*Note: The words used in the above statements seem to differ from the usual manner of speaking for the Grineer (i.e. "Guv" instead of "Gar" for the word "you"). Possible explanation: ::::*It may be because the speaker is using a different context/connotation (formal/informal fashion of addressing another body) to speak to Vor, seeing as how he is seen to act rash toward him which implies he is equal with him in ranking (so he can get away with it). Using the same logic, it may also be an attempt to demean him/detract from his status or importance. *''" Ahgre gar dulohs'tun nuikt me? Huh'ris moh'ne!" - "Are you listening to me? He's mine!"'' :: Once Awake *''"The Tenno! Keep them away from the specimens!" :: *''"Destroy them! Dr. Tengus demands absolute secrecy!" :: *''"Who released the specimens? Stop the Infested, forget the Tenno! :: *''"They're out! What's going on?" :: *''"Who let them out? Was it Tengus?" :: *''"Tengus did this! I know he did!" :: General Male Grineer have two different voices. Which voice is used is independent on the Grineer unit. Idle *''"Agrear grear."'' - "Area clear." *''"Ohgre... ohgre, hu'ss kreff."'' - "Ok... ok, I'll check." *''"Am hu seehing khuings?"'' - "Am I seeing things?" *''"As grear un klos sektor."'' - "All clear in this sector." *''"Ror? Klovor hu redr sohmeklung."'' - "Huh? Thought I heard something." *''"No aktovitoi to gregort."'' - "No activity to report." *''"Huut's too kuhut un reger."'' - "It's too quiet in here." *''"Rey, deave tu mukler oot of klos."'' - "Hey, leave my mother out of this." *''"Hu'm breger oot of tu mohner."'' - "I'm bored out of my mind." *''"Gar guis see anykling suspeshus?"'' - "You guys see anything suspicious?" *''"Juntu unkle, hu resor huut rudor ket exkhutuung aruund reger."'' - "Just once, I wish it would get exciting around here." *''"Ror rur Hu get truf rhukl klus kotr? Sekurhuty agahuntr grat?"'' - "How did I get stuck with this post? Security against what?" Seeing a Warframe Unalerted *''"Ror?"'' - "Huh?" *''"Or nu!"'' - "Oh no!" *''"Grat kle...?"'' - "What the...?" *''"Orre klegra!"'' - "Over there!" *''"Ror? Grat's klat?"'' - "Huh? What's that?" Alerted *''"Koss huut!"'' - "Kill it!" *''"Huut's reger!"'' - "It's here!" *''"Ket klem!"'' - "Get them!" *''"Tenno skoom!"'' - "Tenno scum!" *''"Kley'gre reger!"'' - "They're here!" *''"Huut's uun of klem!"'' - "It's one of them!" *''"Targat akoroitier!"'' - "Target acquired!" *''"Warfram spotter!"'' - "Warframe spotted!" *''"Ree've got kohumgary!"'' - "We've got company!" *''"Huut's kle Tenno, attaf!"'' - "It's the Tenno, attack!" *''"Ruu, gar Tenno son-of-a-gutora!"'' - "Die, you Tenno son-of-a-bitch!" Attacking *''"Fan oot!"'' - "Fan out!" *''"Ket klem!"'' - "Get them!" *''"Attaf!"'' - "Attack!" *''"Trey on guig!"'' - "Stay on guard!" *''"Retroy as Tenno!"'' - "Destroy all Tenno!" *''"Rudor klem raft!"'' - "Hold them back!" *''Sprea oot, furund klem!""'' - "Spread out, find them!" *''"Traf ramn kle intuure!"'' - "Track down the intruder!" *''"Trey gros to cuver!"'' - "Stay close to cover" *''"Dof klos agrea ramn!"'' - "Lock this area down!" *''"Ran's tet klem ket arai!"'' - "Don't let them get away!" *''"Rudor gar kushunhund!"'' - "Hold your position!" *''"Sekure kle gerhumeter!"'' - "Secure the perimeter!" *''"Tre na get karhuur huut, re'ss flank huut oot."'' - "Try and get behind it, we'll flank it out!" Reloading *''""'' - "Reload!" *''""'' - "Reloading!" *''""'' - "Lock and load!" *''""'' - "Switching clips!" *''""'' - "Swapping mags!" *''""'' - "I'm swapping mags!" Hyekka Master * "Huh te de comon de" * "Scum rats!" * "Too many rago ras everygrege" "Too many ??? everywhere" * "Defenrung in a gre, check klos" "Defending ???" * "On kaga kraga ota" * "Oorg, Tenno!" * "go gre agrea rearear" "??? area ???" * "Attaf!" "Attack!" Tusk Variant * "Attaf!" - "Attack!" * "Cuver!" - "Cover!" * "Fo'rig!" - "Forward!" * "Go' grear out dov!" "Go clear out ???" * "Gre ga go!" * "Kome groser!" - "Come closer!" * "Me kram ve' fei'!" * "Neer mogr' ammo!" - "Need more ammo!" * "Ne' ra sfer!" * "Regreg flav'" * "Regregau" - "Regroup!(?)" * "Spotter!" - "Spotted!" * "Uniter spotter!" "Unit spotted!" * "Vrei time!" "Play time(?)" Pre-Update 10 voices *"Oopmh!" :: *"Cover me!" :: *"He's here!" :: *"Reloading!" :: *"Stay close to the walls." :: *"I think we got them surrounded." :: *"Try and get behind them. We'll flank them out." :: Category:Grineer Category:Quotes